


In the Best Way

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, deaf!Clint, top!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: After a long mission, Bucky does his best to be good for Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Winterhawk Bingo





	In the Best Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In the Best Way  
> WinterHawk Bingo Square Filled: O5 - Praise Kink  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled: C1 - Praise Kink  
> Warnings: pretty much all smut; very light D/s  
> Summary: After a long mission, Bucky does his best to be good for Clint.

_On my way home - I wanna play_ Bucky hit Send, hoping he wasn’t asking Clint for too much. They were still feeling out their relationship overall, and had just started adding a bit of kink into their bedroom activities. Thankfully, his phone buzzed before he could get too anxious. 

_Me 2 EO/LO - wmitbw_ Clint was always using abbreviations and acronyms in his texts; he blamed it on his time in the military and SHIELD, but Bucky suspected he just hated typing on the tiny keyboard. EO he knew already - Clint used it as a warning both in texts and ASL that he wasn’t wearing his hearing aids - ‘ears out’. Which made the LO easy enough to figure out - Clint wanted to leave the lights on, so he could read Bucky’s lips or his signs.

But Bucky couldn’t figure that last part out - finally copying it into his reply, followed by question marks. _Wake me in the best way_ was Clint’s reply. Bucky grinned, even as his libido revved up at the thought. That was just the kind of play he had in mind, with Clint telling him exactly what to do. He leaned back in his seat to adjust his pants slightly. 

“C’mon, Barnes. Enough with the sexting already. I know you miss your Hawkguy, but can you at least keep it in your pants for another half-hour?” Wilson grumbled. 

“Easy for you to say - your boyfriend’s right up there!” Bucky shot back, pointing up to the cockpit. “Besides, I caught you practically down on your knees for him while we were supposed to be on a stakeout.” 

“Leave him alone, Sam,” Steve called back over his shoulder. “It’s been a long two weeks.” 

“Uh-huh. I’m just glad Barton’s apartment is over in Bed-Stuy.” 

As soon as he walked in the door, Bucky made a beeline for their main bathroom; he wanted to be ready for whatever they might be getting up to tonight. He quickly freshened up and dressed again afterwards, since staying clothed (or stripping) might be part of Clint’s plans.

The more Bucky thought about it, the whole ‘ears out’ thing could be part of the game as well, where Clint would simply give him commands and not be able to hear Bucky’s protests in reply. That didn’t mean his safeword wasn’t available, of course; they’d figured out other ways to call for a time out. Bucky could sign ‘enough’ or tap twice on whatever part of Clint’s body he could reach and Clint would stop what he was doing immediately and check in. The ‘lights on’, well, that played to another minor kink they’d discovered together. 

Lucky raised his head as Bucky entered the bedroom and his tail thwapped loudly against the wall where his bed was placed. “C’mere, pal.” Bucky called. “We don’t need you as an audience.” He gave the pup a couple of scritches before sending him out of the room and closing the door. 

Clint was sprawled out across the bed, naked as a jaybird with one arm thrown over his eyes to shield them from the light. He appeared to actually be asleep, otherwise Bucky suspected (or at least hoped) he’d be at least at half-mast from anticipation. Bucky carefully crawled up between Clint’s legs to take his entire cock in his mouth while he still could -- Clint was definitely a grower. 

Bucky relished the sensation of Clint’s dick growing harder as he gently licked and sucked. Clint moaned quietly a couple of times before a deep breath signaled his transition from sleep to awakening. “Mmmm - that’s just what I was waiting for,” he murmured, voice still rough with sleep. 

Bucky let Clint’s cock slide from between his lips for just a moment. “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too. I was getting kinda tired of this.” Clint reached down to stroke himself lazily. They’d managed a few phone sex sessions over a secured comm line, and Clint had sent a couple of encrypted dick pics as well, but it hadn’t been nearly enough for either of them. “When’s the last time you jerked off?” 

“Three days.” He then repeated it in ASL as best he could from his semi-prone position.

“You willing to put it off a bit longer if I promise to make it worth the wait?” Clint raised an eyebrow. 

Bucky nodded. “You bet.”

“Good boy. Now put my dick back in your mouth and show me how it fills you up.” Bucky did as he was told. Clint reached down and stroked Bucky’s cheek, pushed out by the tip of his cock angling against it from the inside. “Sure feels good, but I bet you can take it deeper, can’t you?” There was an edge of command to Clint’s voice; Bucky knew what was coming next and his pulse raced in giddy anticipation.

He shook his head with a dubious ‘mmm-mmm’ that Clint would be able to feel, if not hear, but then winked to show he was on board. “You just need a little help, dontcha?” Clint purred, putting his broad, callused hand on the back of Bucky’s head. He gave him just enough time to catch a breath before slowly but firmly pushing him down.

Clint’s cockhead slid past Bucky’s soft palate, blocking his airway, while his thick shaft forced Bucky’s jaw wide open. “There we go,” Clint murmured, “I knew you could do it. Look so gorgeous with your lips stretched around my dick. God, it’s like you were made to deep throat me.” 

Bucky basked in Clint’s praise, holding him deep for as long as he could before tapping out. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, honey,” Clint murmured with a soft smile, wiping away the tears that had formed at the corner of Bucky’s eyes.  
His smile turned into a sly grin as he continued, “But I do know you’re wearing too damn many clothes. Stand up and strip for me.” 

Once again, Bucky did as he was told, the bout of lightheadedness that hit him as he stood wasn’t just from lack of oxygen; Clint’s words of approval lit something up inside him. He took his time disrobing, and by the time he was shimmying his boxers down past his hips, Clint had risen from the bed and was slowly circling Bucky, raking his eyes up and down his body. 

Bucky was tempted to make a snarky comment, something about ‘checking over the merchandise’ but Clint wouldn’t hear him. Besides, it was part of the game to just stand there and wait for the next command. He shivered and twitched as Clint’s fingers traced over his skin, marking old scars and new. 

Clint frowned at the fading bruises on Bucky’s torso. “Gotta be more careful, babe.” He ran a hand down Bucky’s left arm. “Ditch the glove, too.” Since the mission had been mostly undercover, Bucky had worn a silicone sleeve over his prosthetic. It worked well as a disguise, but was uncomfortable and further deadened any sensation. 

Bucky peeled off the sleeve and set it aside, further revealing himself to his companion. “Stroke yourself for me a little,” Clint commanded, nudging the metal arm towards Bucky’s groin. He was unable to hold in a desperate groan at the contact of cool, smooth metal on his overheated skin. Clint chuckled, but his eyes practically glowed with desire as he avidly watched. “God, you’re gorgeous when you’re all wound up, babe. Lemme get some of that action.”

He moved in close and Bucky reached out with his flesh hand to caress him; but Clint grabbed his wrist. “Nuh-uh. Other hand, both of us together.” They shifted into position and Bucky made a loose fist — more of a C-shape, since Clint’s cock was half again as thick as his own — to stroke them both up and down. 

“Jesus, that feels good! So damned talented. ” Clint’s half-moaned response thrilled Bucky to the core as he leaned heavily into the embrace of his lover. 

All too soon, Clint was pulling free with another command. “Wanna show the world what a sexy guy I got. Go stand in front of the window and put your hands up on the frame.” 

Bucky’s sniper training rebelled at the idea of silhouetting himself; but he also knew that the windows in their apartment had been replaced with bulletproof glass courtesy of Stark. All he had to fear was the disapproving stares of their neighbors and the subsequent damage to his pride. Bucky could feel himself blush as he strode over to the window and posed as he’d been instructed to do, but he couldn’t deny the thrill, either.

“Pretty as a goddamned picture, babe.” Clint murmured in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Bucky, one hand reaching up to play with his chest, while the other stroked up and down Bucky’s inner thigh. Clint’s stiff cock nudged up against Bucky’s asscheeks, making him gasp in anticipation.

“Not quite yet, hotshot. I’ve got another thing or two I wanna try,” Clint chided, encircling Bucky’s stiff, aching cock with his hand. But he just held it loosely, with none of the pressure or friction Bucky so desperately needed. “You’re gonna be good, and wait til I’m deep inside you to come, aren’t you?” 

Bucky nodded, even as an embarrassing whine escaped his lips. Clint mouthed at the back of his neck as his other hand deftly plucked and pinched at Bucky’s acutely sensitive nipple; the touch of pain among so much pleasure making his knees weak as he resisted the impulse to thrust into Clint’s lax grip. 

He whined again as Clint stepped away just a few minutes later; not only at the loss of his touch, but the warm, reassuring bulk holding him close. “Take two steps back, but keep your hands on the window frame,” Clint instructed and Bucky obeyed. Clint then tapped the inside of Bucky’s ankles with his foot. “Spread ‘em.” He shuffled his feet out to either side, the result leaving Bucky bent over in front of the window, vulnerable and exposed. 

Bucky’s pulse spiked as Clint placed hands on his asscheeks to push them apart; afraid for a moment that Clint was planning on going in with barely any prep. But instead Clint licked a broad, wet stripe across his entrance.

“Fuck!” The contact startled an exclamation out of him and Clint chuckled warmly. 

“Heard that. And not til I have you all ready for me.” 

Bucky had never been eaten out before, and the sensation loosed a flood of words. “Oh god, baby, feels so goddamn good. Driving me crazy. Need you so bad,” he babbled. Clint’s tongue was busy as well, teasing around Bucky’s rim to relax that furl of muscle before dipping inside. The window frame creaked ominously under Bucky’s hands and he shook and quivered. He could swear Clint was tracing the entire alphabet, letter by letter against his overstimulated skin. “God, baby, please, need you. Can’t hardly hold on no more. Please.”

Bucky’s babbling turned into a wordless wail as Clint slid first one, then two and finally three fingers inside as he continued his oral assault. Practically sobbing with the need for release, Bucky reached one hand back to tap out; but just as he did, Clint came up for air. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he panted. “ Doing everything I told you to do. So proud of you.” He stroked a hand over Bucky’s back, gentling him down from the edge he’d been teetering on. “I’m gonna give you two choices.” 

Bucky glanced back over his shoulder; Clint looked almost as wrecked as Bucky felt, his pupils blown as he wiped his mouth with the back of one hand. “I can fuck you right here in front of the window,” Clint continued, “or I grab a chair and you ride me hard and fast til we both come.” 

Bucky was torn; while he loved bending over for Clint, he wasn’t sure how much longer he wanted to stay in this position. Besides, the thought of sitting on Clint’s thick cock and taking it all at once made his knees weak. He unclenched his hands from the window frame and both signed and said, “Chair.” 

“Got it. Lemme grab one and some lube and I’ll be right back. You can stand and move around a bit if you need to.” He slapped Bucky’s ass before turning away. Bucky in turn took the opportunity to get a good look at Clint’s gorgeous backside. He just might have to return the rimming favor sometime. 

Clint dragged a chair over from their dining table and draped a towel over it before waggling a familiar-looking bottle at Bucky. “Lemme slick up a little before you take a seat.” He sat, squirted a generous glob of lube in his hand and showily stroked himself a few times. “Back that sweet ass of yours right up here, loverboy.” 

Bucky straddled Clint’s long, lean legs, then reached back to help line the two of them up just right. Bucky wanted nothing more than to impale himself, but Clint grabbed his hips. “Not so fast, hotshot.” 

Bucky moaned in frustration, signing “More” over and over as Clint thrust in, slow and shallow, a half-dozen times while holding him in place. He finally relented, saying “Don’t blame me if you can’t walk right for a week.” As Clint loosed his grip. Bucky sank the rest of the way down on Clint’s glorious cock. The intensity punched a desperate groan out of him, but it was exactly what he needed -- Clint’s dick filling him up in the best way.

“Look at you, taking me like a goddamned champ,” Clint crooned. “So hot and tight.” The exquisite burn and stretch faded as Bucky’s body adjusted to the oh-so-welcome intrusion. He planted his feet and shifted his weight to get just the right angle to fuck himself on Clint’s cock. 

“That’s right baby. Gonna give it to you just the way you need it.” Clint snapped his hips up in rhythm, driving every last inch into him. Within just a few minutes, Bucky was once again balanced on the ragged edge of release. As if reading his mind, Clint reached around to stroke Bucky’s stiff, aching cock with a slick hand. “Okay, honey. Let yourself go. You earned this. Come for me.” 

A tsunami of ecstasy washed over Bucky, a high keen pushing from his lips as his vision whited out. Clint grabbed Bucky’s hips, thrusts grew erratic. With a final deep push, he followed Bucky over the edge. When they came back to themselves, Clint handed over another towel and kissed Bucky’s neck. “Let me up, sweetheart. Gonna swig a bit of mouthwash, put my ears in and get you something to drink.” 

Bucky braced himself against the wall as he stood; weakly swiping at the mess they’d left before collapsing on the bed. Clint returned a moment later. “Can you sit up a bit for me, champ?” Bucky propped himself up on his elbows and greedily slurped at the bottle of water Clint held to his lips. 

“There you go,” Clint murmured, smoothing Bucky’s hair back from his sweaty forehead before planting a kiss on it. “You were so good for me, Buck. Can’t believe I got so lucky.” 

“ ‘M th’ lucky one,” Bucky slurred, feeling utterly relaxed and at peace. He reached up and pulled Clint down on top of him, needing to feel his lover’s body on every possible square inch of skin. 

A whine and scratch on the door caught their attention. “Your dog must think we’re callin’ him,” he murmured into Clint’s neck.

Clint pulled back just enough to look Bucky in the eye. “Don’t you mean ‘our dog’?” His soft, hopeful expression made Bucky’s heart soar at the implication. 

“Guess I do, darlin’. Guess I do.”


End file.
